Dance Like No One's Watching
by Jade Bear
Summary: Based on my much shorter drabble for the weekly drabble challenge in the Unredeemed [dot] net forums. [HP&GW OneShot]


Ginny followed Mr. Lovegood up to Luna's room. She had come to pick up her friend before Bill's wedding, whom she had invited to keep her company. Ron and Hermione were rather busy lately and she highly doubted Harry would be there at all. 

Luna's father knocked on the door and told his daughter that Ginny was waiting for her.

"I'll be right out!" came the muffled response from inside. After a minute of thuds, crashes, and yelps, Luna emerged from her room. Her hair was done up beautifully in a pile of ringlets on the top of her head, and sparkled in the light. She had even put on some lipstick and mascara. Her dress robes, on the other hand were not as exuberant as usual and slightly dishevelled, as if she had just thrown them on.  
Which, Ginny thought, was probably not far from the truth.

"Do I look alright?" Luna asked, gazing off down the corridor into empty space.

"You look lovely." Ginny informed her, as she steered her towards the fireplace downstairs.

Before they took a handful of Floo powder, Mr. Lovegood snapped a quick photo of the two girls. He was beaming ear to ear.

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up! You look as beautiful as your mother did when we went on our first date," he exclaimed as he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

When they entered the Burrow a minute later, both girls had to duck to avoid being hit by a massive basket of flowers zooming by. Ginny turned to Luna and nodded her head in the direction of the staircase, unwilling to shout over the din. Luna just smiled dreamily and followed her up.

"Are you regretting coming early? You probably can't hear yourself think!" she yelled behind her.

"I find the noise helps me concentrate. Some of Mum's spells were quite loud. I'm used to it!"

"You didn't seem like you were ready when I came to get you!"

"There was a Wierd Sister's song on the Wireless, so I was dancing to it. I didn't want to wreck my dress robes, so I didn't put them on until you came halfway through the song," the other witch replied serenely as they climbed another flight of stairs and came upon a landing. She strode over to her bedroom door, and pulled it open, laughing. It was then that she realised someone else was in the room.

He had been sitting pensievely on her bed, staring hard at a gold locket in his hands, which he hastily hid as he bolted upright. He was wearing his bottle green dress robes again, and Ginny felt slightly weak in the knees suddenly seeing him again.

"Harry?" His face broke into a giddy smile. She quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a tight hug which rivalled those of Hagrid's.

"Ginny..." he started, and then he turned his head slightly and spotted Luna, who had drifted in from the corridor and was now standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Luna," he added as he sank back onto her bed, weariness and exhaustion plain on his handome features.

"Hello. I think I'm going to find something to drink. All that dancing made me thirsty." She told them as she drifted back out the door and closed it behind her.

He looked surprised. "Dancing? I thought I was early for the wedding...," he asked her.

Ginny chuckled a little as she sat down next to him. "You _are_ early.Luna was dancing on her own before we came here. Don't worry, you haven't missed anything."

He smiled weakly. "Good" he murmered. She studied him for a moment. He was paler than usual, and seemed to have numerous cuts and bruises which he had tried to hide with a Conclealing Charm and failed miserably. His eyes were still bright green, but they looked slightly haunted. His shoulders were hunched over a bit, as though he were literally carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I think... perhaps I'm the one that's missed something." Ginny told him tentatively.

"Ginny, we talked this over at Dumbledore's funeral..." he replied, his voice anxious.

"I meant fighting Voldemort," she interrupted. When he spoke again, his voice was still filled with anxiety.

"I have to do this on my own, not even with Ron and Hermione."

So he had shut them out too. She wanted to press Harry further, but she knew this was not the time.

"They'll be glad you're here too." Ginny told him as she got up to leave. There was supposed to be a photo shoot of some sort before the wedding, as Fleur didn't trust her not to trip over her own feet and get grass stains on her robes.

Harry looked put out. "Don't go yet!" He was fumbling with the ties of a velvet pouch he had produced from his pocket. He told her to put out her hand, and he slid the object inside it onto her palm. It was an exquisite champagne-coloured pearl charmed into the shape of a lily on a pin.

"I was hoping you could wear this today..."

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?"

He ignored her question.

"I think it'll look nice in your hair."

"Nonsense, I'll put it right here on my robes." She swiftly pinned it near her neckline, and went to the mirror over her bookcase to admire the effect. She heard footsteps, and then Harry appeared in the mirror too, also admiring her reflection. He apparently caught sight of his expression, because he quickly looked down and became suddenly quite interested in the books on the shelf at the top.

"_Travels with Trolls... Voyages with Vampires..._" He trailed off,apparently realising that she had kept the books he had given her all those years ago. When Harry spoke again, he sounded slightly flustered."You look amazing today," he complimented her before hurrying out the door of her room.

Ginny stood there, willing herself not to blush. When she felt that she had mastered enough self-control, she went in search of Fleur and Gabrielle.

She found them 20 minutes later, in a tent that had been conjured that morning. Fleur was busy chatting to her younger sister in French, so it wasn't until her own mother and the photographer arrived that anyone noticed she was there.

"Oh! You're finally 'ere." She said, gliding over to Ginny to inspect her robes, hair and makeup. "What is zat?" Fleur exclaimed, pointing to the brooch Harry had given her moments before. "You put pin holes in French silk! Take it off! I don't 'ave any lilies in your bouquet and it'll clash!"

Molly came shuffling over and tried to calm Fleur down. Ginny watched as the two women had a brisk conversation out of ear shot. Fleur went over to the photographer, to ask him a few questions before starting. It was then that her mother looked closely at the pin she was wearing.

"Where in Merlin's Beard did you get that?" she whispered.

"Harry gave it to me. He thought it'd look nice with my hair." Her mother looked surprised. She still hadn't told her parents about her and Harry. "We dated this year, but we decided to end it..." She whispered back, unable to look at her mother's face as she said this.

"He probably doesn't want you to get hurt, dear. I think by giving you this, it's his way of saying not to give up on him until this war is over."

"Mum he never-"

"James gave that to Lily for their first and only wedding anniversary.  
It's probably the first thing of hers that he's ever had. Don't give up on him just yet." Her mother patted her on the shoulder, and left the tent.

A few hours later, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were laughing themselves silly and sitting at a table watching Luna dance a little over-enthusiastically with Ron. The latter seemed to be plotting an escape route.

Ginny nudge Hermione. "Perhaps you should go step in and save my brother, as amusing as it is to watch." Hermione contemplated this for a second, before rising from her seat, smoothing down her indigo dress robes. Ginny knew this was pointless, as she was wearing a floaty chiffon spelled to never wrinkle or crease.

"I think I might." Hermione announced before turning on her heel and marching over to Ron. Luna looked a little put out as she wandered over to the refreshment table. Hermione seemed to be telling Ron where to put his hands, as he suddenly appeared to have more than normal, and no idea what to do with them. Ginny turned to look at Harry and caught his eye.  
They both grinned.

"Should we go and show them how it's done?"

He looked reluctant, but agreed. She took his arm as they walked out onto the dance floor and stopped next to Ron and Hermione.

"I can't dance," he whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to. I can lead. I taught Fred and George how to dance for the Yule Ball, although they decided to throw out all those lessons once they got there..."

Harry laughed, his eyes losing the haunted look. "I know where to put my hands, at least." So they danced, even after most people left the dance floor, including Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you for being here, and for the gift. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me, too." Harry replied before he kissed her, there in front of everyone. She was as giddy as that day of the Quidditch match two months previous. They broke off the kiss at the same time.  
"Don't give up on me just yet."


End file.
